Need for Speed: Rivals/OverWatch
OverWatch is an external element of Need for Speed: Rivals. It was part of the Need for Speed Network and required an Origin account to access OverWatch. The service was made available on November 19th, 2013 for PC, as well as iOS devices, and replaced the Autolog application on the iOS App Store. It was later made available for Android devices through Google Play on January 18, 2014. It was shut down for all platforms on March 15, 2018. It could be accessed from any tablet or smartphone that is running either the Android or iOS operating system, and could also be accessed with a web browser via either the official [http://www.needforspeed.com/ Need for Speed website] website or the [https://network.needforspeed.com/ Need for Speed Network] website. OverWatch Players could use OverWatch to manipulate the gameplay session of any other player that is on their Autolog friends list. Participating in OverWatch would reward the player with Speed Points that contributed only towards their OverWatch rank. A player using OverWatch could target any of their friends that were currently online and playing Need for Speed: Rivals. Targeting a friend would also highlight all other players that are currently participating within the same multiplayer session as that friend. Each arrow shown would highlight a player that is either of the racer or police faction. Selecting an arrow and then confirming to target that player, would allow an OverWatch user to employ their abilities upon that player. Ranks OverWatch Ranks were earned as players reached Speed Point milestones. These milestones could be met by using abilities against or to aid players and by completing missions. Challenges OverWatch Challenges were unlocked as the player reached higher OverWatch Ranks. These challenges could be sequentially activated through OverWatch and listed in the player's Autolog Playlist. Completing challenges reward the player with unique liveries and additional vehicles for both factions. ''Need for Speed Network'' Fuel OverWatch supplied the player with a set amount consumable points known as 'Fuel'. These points could be used to perform actions that directly altered the gameplay experience of a targeted player or send out the player's Network Driver on a mission. Fuel could be resupplied by accepting an 'Extra Fuel' mission or by reaching a higher OverWatch rank. Reaching higher ranks would increase the player's total Fuel capacity by two points. The effectiveness of an ability could also be improved upon through continued usage. Abilities The available abilities of the player expanded as they reached higher ranks within OverWatch. These abilities could be used to assist or hinder a targeted player through manipulating their vehicle as well as altering the presence of the RCPD. Missions Various missions could be selected to earn Speed Points towards a player's OverWatch rank. These missions cost Fuel and would take a certain amount of time that is also highlighted. Missions used the player's Network Driver - this driver could not be interacted with in any manner or form throughout the duration of a mission - and only a single mission could be initiated at one time, but another mission could be selected and accepted as soon as a previous mission concluded. As the player progressed through OverWatch, new missions would appear. These missions cost more Fuel and possess a far greater time duration, although the rewarded Speed Points increased as well. Category:Need for Speed: Rivals Category:Player Progression